Espíritus en Hogwarts
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Shamanes en Hogwarts! WoW! ¬¬ no apto para homofóbicos poq es un HoroxLen... byees! dejen reviews!


Espíritus en Hogwarts  
  
- ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Saca a esta... esta... BESTIA de aquí!-dijo una chica de rubios cabellos señalando a un pájaro gigante y blanco.  
  
- Que hermosa lechuza... *-* -contestó Yoh- ¿Por qué quieres que la saque?  
  
- ¬¬* ¡Pues porque me da asco!  
  
El muchacho le obedeció de mala gana, aún hipnotizado por la majestuosidad del animal que tenía en frente. Al acercarse, notó que en la pata, el ave tenía amarrado un pequeño sobre. El chico desató la carta suavemente y la lechuza, tal y como había llegado, se fue por la ventana abierta.  
  
La joven se acercó al chico y le quitó el sobre de las manos bruscamente. Con la misma fuerza sacó la carta que tenía dentro. Era una especie de pergamino.  
  
- ¿Quién la manda querida Anna?  
  
- Hog...Hog...Hogwarts...  
  
- ¿Hogwarts? ¿Se come? O.oU  
  
- ¡¡¡No tonto ¬¬******!!!  
  
- ¿Entonces? @@  
  
- Mejor lee -______-U  
  
Yoh tomó la carta y leyó en voz alta:  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación de Magos)  
  
Queridos señores Asakura y Kyouyama:  
Tenemos el placer de informarles que ustedes tienen una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observen la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio.  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora Asistente  
  
- ¿Un colegio de magia? *O* - dijo Yoh saltando de emoción.  
  
- Yoh comportate ¬¬...  
  
- Pues bueno... creo que debemos comenzar a prepararnos, queda solo una semana antes del primero de septiembre y..  
  
- ¿Y quién dijo que iríamos? - le interrumpió la chica Kyouyama.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No iremos? T.T  
  
- No lo creo.  
  
- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favorcito! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Por favor! T.T no me hagas arrodillarme...  
  
- ¡Oy! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no hagas estupideces! ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- ¡¡Gracias!! xD - le salta encima, abrazándola.  
  
La fecha del primer día de clases ya estaba cerca, y como pueden imaginarse, las cosas solicitadas en una lista de útiles para magos no eran muy fáciles de encontrar. Buscaron por todo Japón, pero no encontraron nada. Fue entonces cuando se les ocurrió enviar una carta al colegio para preguntar donde vendían todo.  
  
La respuesta llegó al día siguiente. La cara de Anna no tenía una expresión de felicidad al ver lo que decía.  
  
- ¡¿En Londres?!  
  
- ^^ ¿Viajaremos querida Annita?  
  
- ¬¬ Supongo...  
  
- ¡Genial! Podremos ver a Lyserg ^u^  
  
- Tendrá que darnos alojamiento mientras estemos allá -____-  
  
Yoh le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, razón por la cual dudaron de que quedaran pasajes a Londres. Se pusieron en la larga fila que esperaba por pasajes cuando escucharon a alguien gritando más adelante.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Por qué no puedo llevar mi snowboard en el avión conmigo??!!  
  
- Er... Señor, no se puede, es muy peligroso... Pero lo llevaremos junto al equipaje.  
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Yo necesito que mi snowboard esté conmigo!!  
  
- Que no se puede señor...  
  
- ¡¡Pues ahora se podrá!! - un chico de cabellos celestes siguió avanzando con su tabla para nieve en brazos y se dirigió al avión.  
  
Yoh y Anna miraron atónitos a su antiguo amigo Horo-Horo, mientras este seguía peleando con las personas que trabajaban ahí.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¡Wow! ¡Nunca había estado en un avión!  
  
- ¿Nunca? - le preguntó al joven Asakura una voz conocida.  
  
- ¡¡Hoto-Hoto!! xD ¡¡Qué alegría verte!!  
  
- .U ¡¡Que no me llames así!!  
  
Una chica seria los observaba atentamente, mientras pensaba: "Por qué acepté venir...". Una mano en su hombro la despertó. Era una muchacha un poco más chica que ella, con cabellos largos y azules, y una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro. Anna solo se limitó a sonreír cínicamente.  
  
- ¡¡Anna!! ¡¡Qué sorpresa más grande!! ^O^  
  
- Hola Pilika... -_____-U  
  
- ¿Así que vas a Londres? ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¬¬ Eso mismo me pregunto yo...  
  
Yoh y Horo-Horo se acercaron y sentaron junto a las chicas. Estaban felices.  
  
- Anna, ¿sabes a dónde van Hoto-Hoto y su hermana?  
  
- ¬¬U - Horo-Horo lo miró con desprecio.  
  
- ¡¡Van a Hog... Haw... How. a. al colegio al que vamos nosotros!! ^^  
  
- ¿Hogwarts? -preguntó Pilika.  
  
- ¡Eso!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: ^O^ Hola!!! Ya se que esta mal redactado y blabla... pero es q tengo mucho sueño y ando sin inspiración... ¬¬ como pueden ver, Yoh esta mas inmaduro que de costumbre ^^ pero esa es la gracia después verán porque... ^^ 


End file.
